Linear
by Be.Unique.X
Summary: Her life was ruined by the Doctor, and she wouldn't have it any other way. The story of Estella Harkness as she runs across the universe and doesn't look back...
1. Chapter 1

Her life was ruined by the Doctor, and she wouldn't have it any other way. The linear story of Estella Harkness as she runs across the universe and doesn't look back...

Chapter One 

**Estella.**

**Estella Harkness. **

**An unusual name for an unusual girl. I can remember my parents saying that to me after I was born. Now, it may be unusual for someone to remember anything from when they were a baby but I'm not just anyone. I'm Estella Harkness and I have never been normal. **

"She's perfect," Rose Tyler's face was shiny with sweat but her weak arms clinged onto the body of the small baby in her arms as tightly as she could. Jack Harkness was grinning as he stroked the baby's forehead softly with his finger, a look of awe in his eyes. The Doctor was stood across the room, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall as he watched his companions with a small smile and a twinge in his heart. He could remember when he held his children, when they were still alive.

**In case you couldn't tell, that's me. The baby that Jack and Rose are cooing over as if I was the most precious thing in the world. And to them I was. But to others, I was something to be molded and controlled into something that suited their purpose. **

"You've said that at least five times Rose," The Doctor says with a fond smile as he looked at his blonde haired companion. Rose huffed and looked up at the Doctor with a frown.

"But she is! She takes after her father," She replies with a grin, her tongue poking through her teeth as she looks up at Jack who had a smug smirk on his face.

"Lucky girl," He says and he and Rose burst out laughing and the Doctor rolls his eyes. The relationship between Jack and Rose was purely one of attraction with just a small amount of something that scared Jack. A month after they met, Jack and Rose had been drunk as the Doctor tried to 'fix' the TARDIS and that was the first of many times they had sex which eventually led to the small baby in Rose's arms.

**Whilst my parents never admitted it, I knew that they loved each other very much. But that's something that you'll find out about _much _later. The first few weeks of my life were normal... Well, as normal as they could get in a space and time machine and a Time Lord as a constant protector. Mum and Dad were new to the whole parent thing so the Doctor helped them out as much as possible and when they asked _how _he knew what to do he would snap and they could see a flash of the Oncoming Storm that he was so famous for. **

**It all had to end though, otherwise there wouldn't really be much of a story, would there? I'm sure people wouldn't want to read about how I grew up safe with my parents and eventually fell in love with the Doctor as he whisked me away on adventures to new planets with my parents happily in love. No matter how much I would have liked it, it didn't happen like that. **

Estella didn't know what was happening. One minute she was holding onto her mummy - as the Doctor had finally convinced her to call the blonde woman who seemed to love Estella very much - as she watched the Doctor and Jack arguing playfully about something she couldn't understand when suddenly everything went bright and she felt herself slip from her mother's arms. She cried out as loud as she could and as long as she could but no one seemed to hear her. She felt claustrophobic in the white case she was in which seemed like a cot. Estella cried, not realizing that this would be the last time she did so in a very long time.

**I didn't know what was happening at the time and only learned much later when the Doctor told me. That was also the first time I met one of the few people who would constantly show up in my life. **

Estella shifted in her sleep but kept her eyes closed as someone carefully wrapped the blanket she was lying on around her and picked her up from whatever she was lying in. She fluttered her eyes open and was prepared to cry again when she realized that the arms she were in didn't belong to her mother but was stopped by the stranger when they shushed her and shifted one arm so she could type at what Estella recognized as a Vortex Manipulator, one that looked very similar to her father's. Estella shut her eyes in fright when she felt a weird feeling in her body and hoped that she would never have to feel it again. She only opened her eyes when the stranger holding her started speaking.

"Missing something guys?" Estella's hazel eyes flew open with a look that shouldn't be seen on a young baby, barely even a month old. She noticed that her mother had been crying and that her father was carrying a gun and was about to leave the room but turned around when he heard the voice of the stranger. The Doctor was glaring at the stranger and Estella wondered what she had done - because she was certain a man wouldn't have a soft voice like that - to the Doctor to earn a look like that.

"Where have you been Mirana? I've been trying to get in contact with you! What was so important that you couldn't help us?" Estella had never heard the Doctor speak like that and she hoped that she never had to again. She was glad when her mother took her out of the stranger's arms but was still confused when she gave the stranger a glare. Estella melted into her mother's embrace as Jack joined them, touching her head softly and pointedly ignoring the woman who had brought back his daughter. Estella looked around her mother and at the stranger and her eyes connected with a pair of blue ones which watched her with a small, knowing smile as Jack and Rose smothered their daughter and checking that she was unhurt.

"Don't ignore me Mirana!" Everyone in the room jumped at the Doctor's yell, even the stranger who Estella now knew was called Mirana. As the Doctor asked where she had been and what she had been doing that was more important than saving the child of her friends, Estella observed Mirana. The woman was tall and had blonde curls which Estella wanted to touch to see if they were as soft as they looked. Her skin was pale, the pretty kind unlike the aliens that had tried to take Estella on one of their previous adventures.

"Doctor you may want to stop yelling and say goodbye to Estella. I'm sure you wouldn't want her last memory of you to be shouting, would you?" Mirana asks with a soft smile. The Doctor, Rose and Jack turned to look at Mirana in unison with confused stares and Estella could feel her mother's arms tighten around her.

"What are you..." And Estella heard no more because suddenly she was back in the white case and something around her wrist was beeping. The top of the case moved and Estella reeled back unconsciously when she saw the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

"The child has returned. Prepare the ship," Estella could hear other voices echoing the last sentence and tried not to cry as she stared into the eye stalk of the Dalek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Estella was five years old the next time she saw her parents. She had changed since the last time she had seen them and wasn't sure if her parents would love her anymore because of what the Daleks had done to her. The happy baby had gone and now she was cold and determined to fulfill the task which would lead to her freedom.

She would kill the Doctor.

She had seen so many people been killed because of the Daleks and she had killed just as many ; it would be good practice, or so the Daleks told her. She had been trained since the day the Daleks had taken her as the Time Lords on Gallifrey would train Time Tots into respectable Time Lords. Estella didn't have much company other than the Daleks; she couldn't remember the last time she had looked at someone without killing them because they were 'inferior' to the Daleks.

"The child is ready,"

Estella looks up at the Dalek and her eyes didn't once betray the fear she felt inside her. Without showing any emotions, Estella followed the Dalek to the ship's lab where another Dalek was waiting next to a table which held something very familiar to Estella; a Vortex Manipulator.

"The cost-ordinates have been set," One Dalek says and Estella nods, leaning up on her tip toes and grabbing the device, strapping it around her wrist and pressing the button which would take her to where she needed to go without even acknowledging either Dalek.

When she arrived, she fell on the floor face first before quickly getting up and flinching, expecting the pain that wouldn't come. She was always punished when she did something the Daleks thought as 'human'. It didn't matter that part of her DNA was in fact human; to them she was a Time Lord and the Doctor's equal, the only one with a chance of killing him.

Estella looked around and noticed that big blue box which seemed to haunt her dreams. The small box with an entire world inside. She touched it softly and her eyes widen when she felt it warm up despite the cold wind which was blowing around her. She closed her eyes softly with a small smile; the Daleks had said she wouldn't be allowed to touch the TARDIS, that it would hurt her because it would sense her want - her need - to kill the Doctor.

"Oi! What are you doing?" She heard someone behind her shout and turned around quickly, her reactions quicker due to her intense training, and stopped in her place when she saw the group in front of her.

The Doctor was the first she noticed. He was glaring at her in his ninth regeneration, the one that had let the Daleks take her. The thing that stopped her though, the thing that halted her desire to kill the Doctor were her parents.

Her mother, Rose Tyler, not even pregnant with her yet. She looked the same as the last time she had seen her at the Game Station with one noticeable difference. She was smiling. Estella would've flinched but she didn't want to show any weakness in front of her enemy. Her father was next to her, and was looking down at Estella with an arrogant smirk which she seemed to have inherited. He was still normal, not the fixed point the that she knew he currently was in her timeline.

"You didn't answer my question," The Doctor says pointedly and Estella stands up straighter, fully prepared to shoot him. She takes out one of the many guns she had hidden around her small body and quickly aimed. The bullet landed where she intended and her features scrunched up in pain as the bullet pierced the flesh of her stomach. Painful but not deadly.

Before anyone could say anything she pressed a button and left the scene, leaving only the blood on the TARDIS doors and the screams of the three in front of her.

xxxx

Rose Tyler was sat in the console room of the TARDIS to get away from her mother and the Doctor. Her mum had been screaming at the Doctor for letting her granddaughter be taken from right under his nose before Mirana stepped in and Jackie promptly burst into tears at what she had found out. It was similar to Rose's reaction and she was once again crying.

Who would've thought it? Mirana! The cheerful pixie blonde who had quickly become one of her best friends. The only person who seemed to intrigue and infuriated the Doctor at the same time. Mirana.

"How are you?" She looked up at the voice, still not registering it as the Doctor's. _Her _Doctor's. He was practically a stranger now!

"Well, my daughter's just been kidnapped, her father's dead, you've gone and changed your face and I'm not sure how to cope," She says and the Doctor lowers his head and she was sure she could have seen his eyes shine just a little bit before that action. They stayed in silence for a few moments before the Doctor suddenly jumped up, running to the console and pressing several buttons and talking at a rapid pace that Rose didn't even try to understand.

"What?" Rose snaps as the Doctor looks at her with a grin. He crooks one finger to her and they both look at the monitor which showed the image of a young girl stood in front of the TARDIS. She had long curly dark hair and pretty blue eyes. Rose's eyes filled up with tears again as she thought of her little girl; the girl who would've had the same dark hair and the same blue eyes as the girl in the picture and her father. Rose suddenly remembered that this was the girl they found the day she revealed she was pregnant. The day that the cute little girl shot herself and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Remember her?" The Doctor asks quietly, looking at Rose as though she was a bomb that could go off any moment. Rose nods hesitantly, wondering where he was going with this. "Because she remembered us. The man she had to kill and the parents she lost," He whispers and Rose's breathing hitched.

"Estella. My Estella." She sobbed and tears ran down her face as she looked at the face of the daughter she'll never know. "Why did she shoot herself?" She hesitantly asks and jumps when she hears the new voice in the TARDIS.

"Because it was the only way to escape," Mirana's face was covered in tears but her lips were set in a small smile. "It was the only way to stay alive," She whispers and Rose bursts out into a fresh set of tears.


End file.
